


Defiance and Punishment

by CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy



Series: Cate Blanchett and Reader [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dominance, F/F, Face Slapping, Masturbation, Multi, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy/pseuds/CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy
Summary: While Cate is off filming Ocean's 8, you decide to have a little fun. Cate comes in and punishes you with someone you didn't quite expect.





	Defiance and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic (Don't be too rough on me!). I wrote this because the world needs more Cate Blanchett/Reader fics, you know? I hope you enjoy!

You wait in the tiny living room of Cate’s trailer, naked and kneeling. You are wearing a collar and there is an o ring gag in your mouth so you will drool all over yourself. Cate loves seeing you messy and degraded. Gone filming Ocean’s 8, you have to wait for her to come back and fuck you. You sigh. The very first time you had seen her on set, you were instantly transfixed by her confidence and her beauty. You simply were someone who was meant to coordinate wardrobes, but Cate caught wind of your attraction and took you under her wing. On days where you weren’t needed, you resided in Cate’s trailer. You were to serve her, and you didn’t mind one bit. After all, it was what you desired.

 

Your thoughts go back to the previous night as Cate ate you out; her tongue was a dream that set your clit on fire. Your core grows heated at this thought, and your hand begins to dip down. Unfortunately, Cate had forbid you from touching yourself. You hear Cate’s voice as she formed this rule the first night you were with her:

 

“ _Only Daddy can make you cum. If I ever catch you fucking yourself, you will be punished severely. Understand?”_

 

You sink down to the ground. _Maybe if I hurry, she won’t notice,_ you think. You trail a finger down your stomach and down to your core. Astonished at how wet you already are, you automatically sink in two fingers. You moan. The fact that you are openly defying one of Cate’s rules has apparently done wonders on you. You begin to move your fingers in and out of yourself, not caring anymore if you are caught. Indeed, you are curious about the punishment that will be given.

 

There’s a slight tap on the outside of the trailer, and you stop. You look out of the tiny windows and wait, but no one arrives and there is no more sound. Once you are satisfied that you are alone, you start to move your fingers at a more grueling pace. Louder moans escape from your mouth.

 

The trailer door slams open. Your eyes widen and you completely freeze as Cate walks in and looks you up and down. She has on her light blue suit and lots of jewelry on her hands. She takes off her shades as she stops right in front of where you sit. You slowly withdraw your fingers. Cate reaches around your head and undoes the gag. She yanks it off. Suddenly, she slaps your face, the jewelry making the strike hurt that much more.

 

“What did Daddy command?” Cate asks.

 

Still seeing stars after that strike, you don’t respond. Cate takes your chin in her hands tightly and spits in your face. You flinch.

 

“I said not to do that. Now I know what a depraved whore you really are.” She pauses.

 

“I suppose you will have to be punished for your transgression.”

  
Cate lets go of your chin and starts back towards the door.

 

“Come in. This slut needs extra punishment tonight,” Cate says.

 

Sandra Bullock walks inside the trailer, and the door shuts behind her. Your eyes bug out even further, and you shift uncomfortably. As much as you were infatuated with Sandy as well as Cate, no sexual deal had been made with her. Her eyes rove over your body, and you look down. Your punishment is going to be quite a treat for you, and you know it.

 

“She’s quite cute. What’s her name?” Sandy asks.

 

“Her name is Y/N, but she’s never addressed as such. Slut or whore will do,” Cate responds.

 

Cate then directs her attention back to you.

 

“What do you want? You know how to beg,” Cate states.

 

“I want you, Daddy. I want you to whore me out to Sandy and show her what a slut I am. I want to be completely used like the worthless fucktoy that I am. Please just fuck me hard, Daddy!”

 

Both Cate and Sandy smirk, Cate’s smirk being the widest. Cate yanks you up by the collar and you let out a small yet sharp mewl. She leads you to her small bedroom in the back of the trailer. You are slammed on the bed.

 

“Spread your legs for me, my precious little slut,” Cate orders.

 

Her voice is dripping with sex, and you immediately obey her. Sandy walks into the bedroom and stands aside; she’ll join in the punishment later. She clearly likes what she sees, though. Cate kicks off her shoes and joins you on the bed. She quickly undoes the buttons on her pants, and the moment the last button is out, a strap on pops right out of her pants. She was packing the entire time, and you were too dazed to notice the bulge. Cate throws off her pants and is poised before your entrance.

 

“If you really want me, beg,” Cate says.

 

“Please Daddy, I just really want your cock. I want you to fuck me hard and make me your whore. Punish me, I truly deserve it. I’m sorry for not obeying you, Daddy. Just make me cum, please!”

 

Your voice has become a pathetic cry at this point. You are dripping on the bed and making a stain on the sheets; this will be a memento for today's punishment. Cate notices and smirks. Suddenly, she slams into you. You cry out in ecstasy and clamp your hands on the bed. Cate grabs your legs and hoists them up around her waist as she begins to thrust in and out of you. Waves of pleasure roll throughout your body and you moan louder and louder. Sandy simply watches you in the background, eyes darkened with lust. Your climax is approaching rapidly as Cate is fucking you so roughly. You begin to scream, and you close your hands over your mouth to try to keep as quiet as possible. As the aftershocks of the orgasm fade, Cate pulls out.

 

“Flip over,” Cate commands.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” you respond instantly.

 

You flip over and are on your elbows and knees. Your ass and pussy are exposed to both Cate and Sandy. You are slightly embarrassed being this exposed in front of Sandy, but it also makes you even more wet.

 

“Sandy, it’s time,” Cate says with authority.

 

Sandy silently obeys. She walks over to the nightstand near Cate’s bed and opens the bottom drawer. She produces another strap on, and you wonder how you will take both at once. Sandy takes off her pants and panties, and puts on the strap on. She gets onto the bed with you and Cate. You tense in anticipation; this punishment won’t ever be forgotten.

 

“Do you want both of us at the same time? Beg,” Cate says.

 

“Yes Daddy, yes I do! I want you in my pussy and Sandy in my ass. Please fuck me hard. Whore me out to Sandy. I want to show her what a good little slut I am. Make me cum hard, please!” You yelp.

 

Cate begins to enter your pussy again, but slowly this time. You groan with every inch that goes inside of you. Once Cate is fully inside of you, Sandy begins to enter your ass. She also goes slowly. You moan into the sheets and clench and unclench your hands. You have never felt so full in your life, both holes being filled. Cate and Sandy both rest their hands on your hips and begin to fuck you interchangeably. As one cock goes in, the other comes out. You have never felt such an intense sensation in your life as you are fucked hard. Your orgasm approaches quickly, and you cum. Even after your climax, Cate and Sandy still thrust into you roughly.

 

Cate chuckles. “You think you are done, whore? Not on my damn watch. Your punishment is to keep coming until I declare you are done.”

 

Several orgasms later, Cate and Sandy withdraw. You slump into a heap on the bed, exhausted from the intense punishment. You are slicked with sweat. Cate rolls you over onto your back, forcing you to look at her and Sandy.

 

“You are done for today. I am quite positive that you have learned your lesson and are able to do whatever now.” Cate and Sandy take off their strap ons and set them aside.

 

“You _are_ quite cute, I must say,” Sandy remarks.

 

You sink deeper into the bed and wonder what tomorrow will bring.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure of how often I'll be able to write as school gets in the way, but this is good for now, I think. I really hope that you have enjoyed this!


End file.
